The Kelp/Issue XX
The Kelp: Issue XX 'is the twentieth issue and the third issue of Volume II of the newsletter, ''The Kelp. It was initially published on October 20, 2016. Introduction Welcome back to another issue of The Kelp. It's gonna be a special one since it's our 20th issue! Thank you all so much for supporting us for the whole time we've been publishing and running this newsletter! Hope you enjoy this issue and we hope to continue this on for a long time. Enjoy! [[User:SBCA|'''Luis~SBCA]] [[Message Wall:SBCA|'M']] [[User:SBCA|''#Laban Pilipinas! ]] 07:50,10/20/2016 News ''To be written by SBCA. Weather Philippines If you live in the Philippines, be ready for some terrible rain showers from Wednesday, October 19 to about Friday, October 21. Super Typhoon Lawin is within the PAR, so be prepared for some torrential thunder storms. Stay safe. USA If you live in the US, expect some light rain showers from now and then, nothing too serious. But I do suggest listening to the news for more updates. You should experience normal weather again beginning Saturday or Sunday. UK If you live in the UK, expect some cloudy skies from now and then. Pretty normal, not much rain but I do suggest to prepare for some isolated rain showers. Sunny skies will come now and then, though, so nothing to worry about. Riddle of the Week Q: '''Wednesday, Tom and Joe went to a restaurant and ate dinner. When they were done they paid for the food and left. But Tom and Joe didn't pay for the food. Who did? ''Last Week's Answer: ''A sponge! ''Last Week's Winner: ''Kasoku' Puzzles Section Guess That User! (Part 2) #_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ #_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ #_ _ _ _ _ _ _ #_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ #_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Hints: #Only active user from Thailand. #The top contributer this week. #Creator of the SpongeBob Fanon Wikia. #Blocked by his mother. #Created the "I need your help" blog. ''Last Week's Answers and Winners Answers *Guess That User! #1: 1. TheCreepyPastaLover 2. Platipig 3. SBCA 4. Tominator777 5. Cosmobo *Guess The Phrase #1: All in all Winners *'TheCreepyPastaLover, RadioGuy42, and Kasoku ' SpongeBot Fanon Reviews Hey everyone, SpongeBot here and welcome to SpongeBot Fanon Review, where I review SpongeBob fanon on the wiki. Today we’re reviewing Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea. Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea I… I don’t know what to say about this… This Spin-Off is NOT bad! It is the complete opposite of bad. It is perfect. Everything is in this, comedy, drama even some dirty jokes! It is so good I actually laughed during it. This Spin-Off is everything modern SpongeBob could’ve been and everything Seasons 1 to 3 was! Well that is it for today tune in next time! Ghastly's Opinion To be written by The Imperial Ghost. Reviews To be written by Moonman Fanatic and/or SBCA. Closing Message To be written by SBCA. Category:The Kelp Category:The Kelp: Volume II Category:Newspapers Category:2016